papermariolofandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario Music
This page is all about Paper Mario Boss Music!!!thumb|100px|right|Koopa Bros. Chapter 1: Storming Koopa Bros. Fortress Koopa Bros.: There are four Koopa Bros., Red Ninjakoopa, Black Ninjakoopa, Yellow Ninjakoopa, and Green Ninjakoopa. They are the supposedly the Mario world equivalent to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.thumb|100px|right|Trojan Bowser, Bowser???, or Mecha Bowser Prototype MK II Trojan Bowser: This boss controlled by the Koopa Bros is known in the game as Bowser???. The reason why is because it looks just like bowser. Some like to call it Mecha Bowser, seeming as that's what it is. But it is really not made of wood as the name Trojan Bowser suggests, meaning that it must be a prototype version of Bowser Jrs Mecha Bowser. Chapter 2: The Mystery of Dry, Dry Ruins Tutankoopa: A character who is a Koopa, yet at the same time, a tutan, hence the name. Some like to call him Koopakahman, The Chain thumb|100px|right|Tutankoopa, Koopakahman, The Chain Chomp King, or The Guy Pretending to be a KingChomp King, or the weird guy pretending to be a king. He is the Paper Mario equivalent to Tutankahman and is the only boss in the entire Paper Mario series to have his own pets turn against him. Judging by the fact that he lives in the desert probably means that he has blue shell, since most blue-shelled Koopas explore or live in the desert. Since he controls the Chain Chomps in the desert (or the Desert Chomps), he HAS to have a Chain Chomp trinket on his head gear. I think his favorite game is Koopa-Shell, the Mario series equivalent to Mummy Ball. Chapter 3: The "Invincible" Tubba Blubbathumb|100px|right|Tubba Blubba Tubba's Heart: It is Tubba Blubba's Hairy Heart. As you can guess, it is what made Tubba Blubba so invincible. It controlled Tubba Blubba like a puppet. When Tubba Blubba was reunited with his heart, he became vulnrable to attack. When Mario defeated him, Tubba Blubba released all the Boos he ate. Tubba Blubba: Tubba Blubba is a Clubba. (Try saying that five times fast). He was supposedly turned into an invincible, Boo-Eating Clubba when Bowser used the Star Rod to remove Tubba's Heart. Basically, he was a total whimp with his heart in him. But if his heart was removed, then he would become a bully. *How can he even live without his heart is what I want to know!!!*thumb|100px|right|Big Lantern Ghost Chapter 4: Trials in the Toy Box Big Lantern Ghost: It is an enlarged Lantern Ghost. It does not like the light, so it always blows an Watt to keep it nice and dark. He is the Paper Mario equivalent of Boolossus from Luigi's Mansion, since they both are enlarged versions of their species and since they are both ghosts. General Guy: He is the General of the Shy Guys. I still can't figure out why they are called Shy Guys when they are not shy anyway. But if they are called thumb|100px|right|General Guythat, then it's okay. He rules over the Shy Guys and orders them around. He just likes to sit around while they do all the work. He's pretty mean, huh? I guess that's how things work when you're in a crowded toy box. He is the Paper Mario equivalent to Lord Crump from Paper Mario 2, since they both are generals. However, he is also the equivalent to Bowser Jr in Super Mario Galaxy. Also, he likes to just mess around with his "toys" when he's off work, but this is not true since he is always on duty. Chapter 5: Hot, hot times on Lavalava island Category:List of Paper Mario Series Music